STAR CHRONICLES: BOOK ONE SHADOWCATS
by wishcaster17
Summary: I really need help with allegiances and now I know I can't start it without allegiances pls help all credit will go to whoever created the cat and you control wat happens to them in the story some cats in this story will have powers so pls help :


**full summary: starpaw has always been hated for the horrible things her mother did. when the forest starts being pulled apart by twolegs it is up to her and 5 other cats from the clans to journey to find a new home but what dangers and secrets from her mothers past ARE IN THE CITY, AND WHAT IS THE RAGING WAR BETWEEN THE SHADOWCATS AND THE SEKKERS**

**READ AND FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**just so you know starpaw is lightpaws sis they both have powers STAR CONTROLS LIGHTNING**

**LIGHT CONTROLS WATER AND LIGHT XD**

**MY ALLIGIANCES ARENT COMPLETE IF U WOUL LIKKE 2 HELP CONTACT ME IN ANY WAY !!!!!!! WITH A CATS NAME DESCRIPTION AND PERSONALITY IF YOU WANT TO CREATE A SHADOWCAT(AKA CATS WITH POWERS JUST ADD THE POWER BUT GIVE THEM A NORMAL NAME) I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND WILL WRITE YOUR PENNAME NEXT TO YOUR CHARACTER**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**PROLOUGE**

Petalfur walked trough the night forest her gray pelt turning silver in the moonlight jaypaw and thornpaw ,two riverclan apprenticies, walked silently behind her their blue eyes as round as the full moon.

Finally Jaypaw broke the silence, "Why are we walking in the forest, its the middle of the night for starclans sake",he meowed his voice a tiny whisper, Thornpaw nodded his stripped blue head ,"i agree with him petalfur haven you heard about and seen the victims of the murders its not safe",his voice was a frigtened and as he spoke he shuddered remembering his fallenn clanmates and their gruesome rolled her eyes ,"i shoulve brought someone braver and stronger than two kits like you ",she said turning around and glaring at them with her honey coloured eyes ,"you two can go back to your mothers like the kits you are ill keep searching for the source of that terrible wail we heard". thornpaw and jaypaw both looked at each other their eyes wide and they both replied at the same time,"WE CANT LEAVE YOU ,JADESTAR WILL RIP OUR PELTS OFF IF HER ONLY MEDICINE CAT DIES AND SHE FINDS OUT WE COULDVE BEEN THERE TO RESCUE YOU!!!!!!".Petalfur sniffed ,"ok then ,shut up and help me look ,the sooner we find the source the sooner we may return to camp."both Jaypaw and Thornpaw nodded and followed her throught the shadowed forest.

* * *

Suddenly,petalfur halted causing both jaypaw and thornpaw to collide with her .Her ears perked up,"do you hear that?"thornpaw and lightpaw both perked their ears up and hear tiny mewls comming from a nearby bush."It sounds like kits",petalfur said her eyes widening," what would kits be doing here in the middle of the nigh?". she rushed to the bush suddenly concerned for the little kittens but the smell that hit her as she got nearer to the bush made her stop dead in her tracks."star", i smell star" jaypaw and thornpaw started shaking star the murderer was known all aroun the forest she had killed many thunderclan,riverclan,windclan,and shadow clan was known for her cruelty she killed anything kits,apprentices,queens,elders,medicinecats ,and even full grown now that petalfur,jaypaw,and thornpaw stood infront of a bush that was covered with her sickly sweeet scent they shook with feeeling some courage rise up inside her sniffed the air again one thought in her mind ,_why wasnt she attacking them? _

_"i smell blood,"_ jaypaw said his nose wrinkling . jaypaw bent foward and stuck his golden and black head in the suddenly heard a yowl erupt from him and her legs almost gave out from under her. but instead of jaypaw coming out of the bush with his golden face ripped off he came out with the most surprised expression petalfur had ever seen on his face.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!"

* * *

**Well whatcha think??? ill reveal what he found in the bush in the next chappie :d**

**pls press the pretty green and white button it says review this is my first story EVER!!! so............ if you have any feedback please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 3 PLUSHIES !!!!!!!!!**

**PETALFUR**

**JAYPAW **

**AND**

**THORNPAW **

**SOOOO REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!;D WINKS**


End file.
